


There's Only One Bed

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Spencer being sweet, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: You and Spencer are coming home late after a presentation. He is almost falling asleep, so you decide to get a motel room, but it only has one bed. He thinks you have been standoffish because he hurt your feelings. How can you tell him how you really feel?Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to make requests in the comments. :)





	There's Only One Bed

“Reid. REID!” You say, snapping your fingers in front of his face.

Spencer shakes his head and pulls over. “Sorry, I’m exhausted.”

“I can tell. You could have crashed Reid!" 

“I know that!” he snaps back.

You sigh. “Calm down, Reid. You’re tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Sorry, yes.  We should probably stop somewhere.”

“Yes, please. I don’t relish dying.”

Spencer gives you a look and gets back on the road. He stops at the first motel you can find, which thankfully has the vacancy sign lit up.

You grab your go bag out of the car and go into the motel lobby, Spencer at your tail. “Hello, we would like two rooms for the night.”

The motel receptionist looks up from the book they are reading. “Lovebirds having some kind of fight?”

Spencer sputters behind you, while your reply, “We aren’t dating. We need two rooms.”

The receptionist stretches and sets the book face down on the counter. “Sorry, guys. I only got one room left. You’ll have to share.”

“Does it at least have two beds?” you ask.

“Nope, sorry. Don’t worry, Bed’s a king. You’ll be fine.” The receptionist winks at you, obviously not believing that you and Spencer aren’t dating.

Spencer seems like he is trying to come up with excuses behind you, but you interrupt. “We’ll take it.”

“Y/L/N! We can find another motel,” Spencer hisses in your ear.

“Oh, come on, Reid. It won’t be that bad. I promise I don’t have cooties.”

“Of course you don’t! It isn’t that…”

“Don’t worry. Like they said, we’ll be fine.”

Spencer and you go into the motel room and find that the receptionist wasn’t lying. The bed is huge, plenty of space for the both of you. That brings both relief and disappointment. This is something you can’t admit out loud, but you love this idea. Maybe you should stay late talking to professors at every presentation.

Spencer slips into the bathroom, you assume to shower and change. You sigh. It is late, and you would have to shower in the morning, especially if he’s going first. Spencer has a tendency to get distracted. Who knows how long he would be in there?

When the water starts running, you change into makeshift pajamas. Your go bags have clothes in them, but you always forgot to bring actual pajamas. You settle on a tank top and shorts and slip into bed.

The long day of driving and lecturing gets to you, and you fall asleep almost immediately.

\---

It’s dark. Something is following you in the shadows. You know it is the unsub, and he wants to get you. His weapon is at his side, ready to be used on you. There is gore from his other victims, and you can’t escape. You keep slipping on the blood on the ground. He is so close to you, ready to strike. You feel a scream clawing its way up your throat…

“Y/L/N. Y/L/N!” Spencer’s voice.

You open your eyes, and find yourself in a hotel room. Your arms are in the air, clawing at the unsub from the nightmare. Did you scream out loud? “Oh, sorry, Reid. Did I wake you?”

“No, I was reading…” You look around and see him sitting on the only chair in the room. The bed looks undisturbed on what was going to be his side.

“You were going to get some sleep, right?”

“Of course. This chair is comfortable enough. I was just relaxing a little. Are you alright?”

You look at the technical manual in his hands. Only Spencer would think that was relaxing. “Yeah, I’m fine. Come on, Reid, get into bed. You aren’t sleeping on a chair.”

“I don’t want- I mean… It wouldn’t be fair. I can sleep on the chair just fine. I’ve done it before."

“Reid, come on. I won’t bite.”

“I know. I’m not worried about that. I just…”

“Spencer, we can share a bed. We’ve slept next to each other in the car before. I’ve even fallen asleep on you in the plane.”

He looks taken aback by your use of his first name. You had never used it, for fear of betraying some line that was set. You had realized early on he was your type, but shoved it down. Distance was how you had maintained your composure around him.

“Are you sure, Y/N?” he asked, now using your first name too.

“Of course I’m sure, Spencer. Hop in.”

He sets the manual down and pads over to the bed. You see he is also wearing makeshift pajamas, thin sweats and a t-shirt. As he climbs under the covers, he asks, “How long have you been having nightmares.”

You turn your back to him. You can’t have him comforting you while you are sharing a bed. It is too much, and you can feel the feelings you pushed down resurfacing. Why was he so considerate? “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ve had them too, Y/N”

“I’m sure, Reid. Everyone tells me that nightmares are normal in our line of work.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

You freeze. There was a lot he could do to help. He could hold you in his long arms. He could kiss you. He could take your clothes- You cut off that line of thinking right there, and say nothing.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Y/N.”

“I’m not ashamed. Nightmares are a normal response to trauma. Capturing sadistic killers and rapists is incredibly traumatizing. It’s human nature.”

“I got help with my nightmares. The team helped me work through them.”

“I’m sure that you went up to one of the team members and asked for help directly,” you say sarcastically. More and more, you wish he hadn’t seen. His concern was breaking your resolve.

“No, they figured it out, and gave me advice, whether I wanted it or not.”

“Well I don’t want it, Reid.”

“Alright, turn around. I need to talk to you.”

Spencer isn’t one to be blunt, so you do as he asks, covering yourself with blankets as you face him. “What is it.”

“Have I done something wrong? Have I done something to hurt or offend you?” He looks worried and a little sad. Maybe you had pushed him away too hard.

“No, why do you ask?”

“You are nice to me when we are with the team, but whenever we are alone, you are snappish. You don’t talk to me, you are rude. Did I do something wrong?”

You sigh. How could you explain? “No, no, Spencer. Nothing like that.”

“Then what is it?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not mad at you. It’s nothing."

“It’s clearly something, Y/N. Please, I liked our working relationship from before. What happened.”

_ I developed a crush on you, and I didn’t know what to do, _ you think. You can’t say that out loud, so you settle for, “Don’t worry. You didn’t do anything. It’s all me.”

“That’s a breakup line, Y/N. Are you saying we shouldn’t be friends?”

You are starting to get irritated. You are tired, and all you want to do is go back to sleep. Maybe if you tell him, it will shut him up, and he will leave you alone. “Fine, you wanna know? It’s really hard to be friends with someone you think is attractive.  _ Especially _ , when you are alone with them. Okay?” You turn back around, anticipating his stunned silence to be long enough for you to get to sleep.

“Wait, really, Y/N? You think I am attractive?” he asks, almost immediately.

God dammit. “Yes, Spencer. I know, terrible, right? I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it. Now if we can just pretend this never happened, that would be great.”

“Oh, thank god,” he says, “I thought I was the only one.”

“You thought you were the only one who thinks you are attractive?” you ask, oblivious.

“No, no! For god’s sake, Y/N, why do you think I was reluctant about sharing a bed with you?”

“Because I’m a bitch to you?”

“No, because I think you are attractive too."

Oh. Oh! “Wait, really?”

“Yes, I just didn’t think you could ever…”

You turn back around, seeing his blush is rivaling your own. “Me neither!”

“What? I’m a gangly nerd!” he says.

“What if I like that about you?”

He grins, and slides all the way under the covers.

“You know, Spencer, I normally wait until after the third date before I let someone in my bed.”

“Are you saying you want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes, please. Also… About those nightmares… Can you hold me?”

“I’d love to,’ he says, wrapping his arms around your stomach. You cuddle into him, and he tightens his grip ever so slightly.

You should definitely make all the presentations run late from now on.


End file.
